idiOt
by jan.rover
Summary: He sighed and straightened up. "What was our topic again? My laptop, or your best friend?" Another RukaRu! lol. Please review people. :D


IdiOt

* * *

A/N: Hello! I don't know what crossed my mind to write this one. Maybe its just the annoying feeling of wanting a laptop so badly, mixing with my anxious drabble that won't leave me since this morning. Spare me the flames, people. This is the first time for me to upload a story right before finishing its rough draft. lol.

Enjoy. :D

* * *

Normal POV

He sat quietly across her, staring so intently at her every move. She knows it, of course, but finds it very annoying. It has been a long time since they've seen each other; and though she's not used to saying it, she missed him — and she said it only a while ago when she arrived. They were in a fancy restaurant, which was almost empty. She didn't know if he reserved it exclusively, and she didn't have the least interest in knowing. It wouldn't make any difference anyway, as long as the food tastes great. And fortunately, it does.

There was a lot to talk about, considering the long time since they've seen each other. But then as soon as a minute together passed, it seemed like nothing else mattered more than just each other's mere presence.

"If you don't mind,I'll make use of my time.." She suddenly muttered after their meal.

"Sure."

She didn't spare him another glance before pulling her laptop from her bag and gently placing it on the table in front of her. They were both responsible adults now — despite the fact that neither of them mentions it frequently for some reasons — and both of them have their own careers to look after. Ruka Nogi, the once bashful blonde, became the Vet he wanted to be; and was now working as an in-house doctor in one of the largest non-profit scientific and educational institutions in the world. His not-too-frequent TV appearances in his field of work still gained him more number of fans than he had back in his school days. Hotaru Imai, the Ice Queen, became The Promising Electronics Engineer and sought-out inventor. Of course, since science, quantum physics, engineering, and those epistaxis fields weren't what the mass people directly engaged into, she wasn't as popular as Miley Cyrus, Angelina Jolie, Taylor Swift, etc. But, her name rang in all techy mags, techy websites, and techy tv shows. And, if someone was to be blamed, her name was responsible for the spreading of the Baka Gun prototype — which, though wasn't yet released for some violence issues, was starting to gain a long list of advance orders. sigh. Thus, because of their current demanding careers, they had to wait for months interval for them to see each other.

He watched her concentrate on her work, enjoying it despite the technicality that he was the one who should be entertained, not her work. This was their date afterall. Tch. But then he knew better. Besides, long and continuous conversations wasn't their forte. Silence, apart from everything, was the thing they enjoy most when they're together. Wierd and stupid at times, but true.

"Will you stop staring at me?"

He smiled and rested his chin on his hand resting on the table. "I'll think about it."

The small smirk on her lips indicated how annoyed she already was, but this amused him more. Her amethyst eyes seemed to drown him every minute as he stared. He enjoyed it than hours of staring in the microscope, though she finds it rather too annoying and cheesy.

Half an hour has passed and Hotaru Imai no longer notices his staring, while he was still enjoying his 'past time'. Or so he thought.

"I believe I'm not the only busy person here." She smirked when the blonde who was now seated beside her looked at his watch for the second time in the same minute.

He shrugged defeatedly. "Okay, okay..." He muttered and took something out of his bag and placed it in front of him on the table. "..But I enjoy the staring than working on this."

He opened his laptop and turned it on. She paused from her work and stared at the new gadget in front of him. "You bought a laptop?", she muttered indifferently though in truth, she finds it quite amusing.

"It's more like — my mom bought me a laptop." He shrugged upon feeling the errupting annoying assaults from his girlfriend.

"Oh." She smirked and turned back to her work, but only with half her attention for the other half was again won by him. "Well I thought you hate technology. As far as I can remember, the most you could make use of it is having a cellphone."

He rolled his eyes at her and clicked on the internet browser icon. "I don't hate technology.." He muttered. "that would be hating you." He whispered to himself, not intended for her to hear but when she glanced at him and he flushed. "...I-I just don't frequently need a laptop."

She smirked, now enjoying more despite her multitasking. "What's the processor?"

His face crumpled into an innocent confusion she secretly adored. "The what?"

"The processor of your laptop."

"Oh." , he paused and checked. "Core 2 duo.."

She didn't reply. So when he checked, his brows furrowed at her smirking. "What's wrong with that?"

She shook her head without looking at him. "How about the memory?"

"DDR2 SD RAM..", he muttered, fixing his eyes on his computer screen.

She hummed nonchalantly. "Not bad."

"Of course it's not bad." He defended and stared at her for a moment and wondered what the hell was she trying to put up. She was smiling, which was not too bad a sign. He sighed, giving up. Maybe it was just nothing. She was simply feeling amused in persecuting Ruka Nogi. Well, what's new about that? lol._ 'Better this than the blackmails...'_

"..But you could've chosen to buy a laptop with higher specs."

"Like I said, I didn't buy this."

He glanced at him. "You know what I mean."

He shrugged and paused to cross his arms against his chest, and leaned his back on his chair as he waited for a file video to buff. "You could've just bought me a laptop so you wouldn't have anything to say now."

She smirked. "Do you want one? I'll give you a big discount."

He scoffed. "Just as I thought..."

"My point is, Bunny boy, if you'd spend money in buying something as expensive as a laptop, why not go for the ceiling?"

"Apparently, Ice Queen, a quad core laptop isn't one of my priorities.."

"Impressive. I didn't know you're aware that my laptop's a quad core."

He sighed and resumed his work, trying to lenghten his patience. There was silence for half a minute as they both concentrated, until he broke it again. "I've always wondered why you have issues with things that serve lower than your personal standards."

"You generalize things, Ruka."

"But it still implies, you know."

She paused to glance at him and resumed her work again. "As much as possible, I don't want to waste my neurons with idiots."

He chuckled at the somewhat correlation of the topic on some other familiar things — which, he thought, she also had noticed. "You have prejudices towards those who aren't as brilliant as you. Ouch, Hotaru."

She raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief. "You include yourself? Now _that_ is stupid. We were at the same star level."

"My star level, I believe, was because of some..other factors. Yours was pure brilliance." He was grinning at his point, and she was skeptical — obviously not buying.

"Now I believe you really are, sometimes, an _idiot_."

"See? You say that word as if with 100% disgust!" He smiled and crossed his arms on the table. "You shouldn't be too hard to people who can't reach your overall standards. Much more those people who can't even get close to half."

She rolled her eyes and fixed them on her screen. "Okay. Point taken. Let's just say you're a pro-idiots, and I'm not."

He straightened up. "Pro-idiots?"

"Isn't that what you are?" She smirked and eyed his expression at the intended double meaning. "Or should I say, what you were? You fell in love with one."

His face flushed red. "I-I'm just far more tolerating than you are, Hotaru. And I wasn't in love with one."

"Oh. Okay." She muttered calmly. "So let's rephrase it. You're much fonder of idiots than brilliant ones."

"Hey! Where did that come from??"

She raised her eyebrows innocently and looked at him. "You implied it. And, yes, of course you fell in love with one before."

"What?"

She shook her head and smiled a small, contented, smile and he slumped on his seat. "Poor Ruka Nogi.. You should upgrade our logic sooner or later, you know."

He sighed and straightened up. "What was our topic again? My laptop, or your best friend?"

She smirked and shut her laptop down. "It depends on which context you'd want to take."

His eyes narrowed and turned his own laptop off. "Are we fighting?"

She put her laptop on her bag and so did he. She hummed a tuneless tone and waited for him to get done so they could go home already. "Is this the way we fight? I think violence is missing."

He shook his head in disbelief and stood up, wearing his backpack on his shoulders. Taking her hand gently to his, he smiled and said to her. "Firstly, I wasn't in love with Mikan." She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. "Okay, but I wasn't head over heels." They started walking and went out of the restaurant which was already waiting for them to get done. Apparently, it was past dinner time so they had to leave. "Secondly, I'm not a pro- or anti- idiots because sometimes I'm not as brilliant as you are. And you said a while ago, I'm an idiot. " She rolled her eyes. "Like I said, I'm just far more tolerating than you are, Hotaru. And I wasn't head over heels with one."

"Why are you lecturing me?" She raised an eyebrow at him upon closing the door of his car.

He paused and looked at her, thinking. "I don't know."

She shook her head and couldn't help but chuckle. "This is so idiotic, Ruka Nogi."

He laughed and leaned to her face. "Yeah, I noticed it too."

She leaned down and met his lips with hers in a sweet, lingering kiss. "Okay, fine. I'll buy you a quad core."

* * *

end

* * *

A/N: It's done! I know, I know. Its kinda lame and idiotic. But I personally loved it, you know. Please tell me what you think! Okay?:D


End file.
